


Croissan

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [21]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex likes his pastries and he likes goading Clark





	Croissan

Lex liked his pastries he liked to enjoy them in the morning or during a meeting and sometimes he liked to enjoy them late at night while he went over reports. There was nothing wrong with what he did. Food was food meant to be enjoyed at any time and he loved to bite and sink his teeth into whatever had been prepared for him that day.

He loved to use them to tease Clark too. Clark, just as naïve as Lex had found him in smallville. The ceasefire should have put him on guard but Clark always thought everyone moved the way that he did so of course Lex took advantage. Clark was basically begging in to. Before he had watched with amusement at the boy becoming a man wrestling with his hormones and urges.

These days he tended to laugh to himself at the man whose body reverted to a boy’s during the little teases that Lex did during their meetings. During their talks. Clark never had fallen out the habit of running to Lex for help. During the war he would use the league as protection now with the ceasefire he came alone.

It was the perfect time to ask for payment. Clark had been getting free help for years or so he thought. Interest was a bitch and Clark would be paying however Lex said. Even if he did not know how or why. He would pay up, he had passed the point of no return after all.

“I can come back later.” Clark cleared his throat as Lex nibbled his way through his plate of pastries. “This is urgent but not that urgent I have to stop you from eating Lex.”

“Better to get you and this out the way at the same time.” Lex cleared his throat before he reached for his water bottle. “I’m taking advantage of Kon’s absence to do things he doesn’t approve of. I don’t want to waste any valuable time.”

“Things he doesn’t-“ Clark’s expression was dazed as Lex drank. “Wait you mean Amanda?” His face soured. “Kon doesn’t like you dating who you date. Hell I don’t like you dating who you date. You have no sense of self preservation Lex.”

“It’s not Amanda sadly it isn’t a date.” Lex mused. “It’s a hook up Clark. I’m a single father with needs.” He teased as he reached for his plate again. Teased as though Clark did not know what kind of needs Lex had. As though he had not helped satisfy them plenty of times. As though he had not fucked Lex before in the same penthouse.

“Hook up?” Clark swallowed as he shifted in his seat. “With who? And it can be just as troublesome as anyone else Lex.”

“A man of high standing.” Lex drawled. “It even works out for business in the end Clark. Everybody wins and for certain I can relieve some built up stress.”

“Relieve some stress with a stranger.” Clark panted, his eyes flashed red. “In a few… with a man? When you’re finished here?”

“All night long if I’m lucky.” Lex taunted. He smiled as Clark took the bait.

X

“You have horrible taste in men.” Clark gasped when he pulled back from licking his way into Lex’s mouth. “With your luck I’ll have to pull you away from a bullet or Kon will. You can’t just go and fuck random men Lex! You’re a father now. A father to our child!” He snarled before Lex’s shirt was ripped haphazardly. The buttons flew different directions as Clark ducked his head and attached his mouth to Lex’s nipples.

The sucking sensations went straight to his cock. Made him flex and moan under Clark as he slumped in the chair in his study. It was heady, it was sexy to have Clark all wild over him. It was exactly as he had planned and everything that he needed from him.

Clark pulled off his chest, left his abused nipples to move his way down. Lex’s pants were the next casualty. Ripped to hell before Clark’s mouth was on his cock the way Lex loved. The way Lex enjoyed, it was perfection. The way Clark moved with his mouth the sounds that escaped him that let Lex know Clark loved what he was doing. Lex throbbed in Clark’s mouth. He hissed and moaned under his tongue and careful nips.

Clark pulled off his cock when Lex started to feel the tingle of impending orgasm. He would have complained if he did not know what was coming next. Clark used his strength and speed to flip Lex over. Made him kneel on the chair as he bent him over from behind. Clark’s hands hot and heavy on his hips. Clark’s breath wafting over his back before Clark moaned from behind him and bent forward.

His wet tongue made Lex clench and groan. Goading Clark on was the best. It was the best feeling with the best results. Clark held him open and licked him as he twitched and begged. As his cock leaked down to the chair. Stained it with his precum. It was wonderful being made to squirm and sigh under Clark.

“Not as if they can make you do this. Not like me.” Clark muttered from behind him. “Not like me, they can’t do this to you Lex.” A harsh suck followed by a lick that made him cry out. “No stranger can make you sound like I can. Damn it Lex.” A hand grasped his swollen cock. Pulled and twisted his slick cock until Lex had no choice. He tensed up and moaned as his cum spurted into Clark’s hand. He panted his way through his orgasm.

He felt relaxed already, looser already but he knew Clark and for certain he knew them. Lex’s body could keep going and keep cumming for the entire night. Clark had not even gotten to cum yet. First they would relocate or clean up. it depended how riled up Clark was, if he had gotten possessive, he would fuck Lex right here as his body calmed down. Lex hide a smile into the back of the chair. He loved how little things had changed.

 


End file.
